G4S
G4S plc (formerly Group 4 Securicor) is a British multinational security services company headquartered in Crawley, United Kingdom.Yahoo! Finance It is the world's largest security company measured by revenues and has operations in around 125 countries. With over 620,000 employees, it is the world's third-largest private sector employer (after Wal-Mart Stores and Foxconn). G4S was founded in 2004 by the merger of the UK-based Securicor plc with the Denmark-based Group 4 Falck. G4S has a primary listing on the London Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the FTSE 100 Index.London Stock Exchange It has a secondary listing on the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. History Origins G4S has its origins in a guarding business founded in Copenhagen in 1901 by Marius Hogrefe originally known as Kjøbenhavn Frederiksberg Nattevagt (which translates as Copenhagen and Frederiksberg Night Watch) and subsequently renamed Falck. In 2000 Group 4, a security firm formed in the 1960s, merged with Falck to form Group 4 Falck. In 2002 Group 4 Falck went on to buy The Wackenhut Corporation in the USA. 2004 to 2010 ]] G4S was formed in July 2004, when Group 4 Falck’s security business merged with Securicor to create Group 4 Securicor and began trading on both the London and Copenhagen Stock Exchanges.Digital Look In 2005, Lars Nørby Johansen was succeeded as Chief Executive by Nick Buckles and, in 2006, the new G4S brand identity was rolled out across its business worldwide.Lars Nørby Johansen BloombergGroup 4 Securicor gets snappy with new 'G4S' logo B2B Marketing In the same year, Alf Duch-Pedersen succeeded Jorgen Philip-Sorensen to become the non-executive Chairman of the business.Group4 Securicor PLC: Board Changes FE Investegate In 2006, 2007 and 2008 G4S was the subject of a global campaign by union workers alleging that its subsidiaries undermine labour and human rights standards. Some of these groups were organised under the banner of the SEIU-funded Focus on Group 4 Securicor. This group supported protests at Group 4 Securicor's annual general meeting in London in 2005. The 2006 US State Department Report on Human Rights in Indonesia released in March 2006 featured the on-going dispute in Jakarta with Group4/Securicor. In July 2006 the Indonesian Securicor workers had a substantial win – but the campaigners continue to support other Group 4 Securicor workers. The company disputed these claims and pointed to its strong relationships with unions around the world, including the GMB in Britain. In March 2008, it was announced that G4S were taking over Scottish Rock Steady Group – who steward at major sporting and music events mostly in the UK. Rock Steady events have included Live8 concerts in London, Scottish FA Cup Final & the Download Festival. In April 2008, G4S acquired RONCO Consulting Corporation, one of the world’s premier humanitarian and commercial mine action, ordnance disposal and security companies. In May 2008, G4S acquired ArmorGroup International.G4S buys security firm rival ArmorGroup for £43m GSL, a provider of outsourced justice services, was also acquired by G4S in May 2008.G4S acquires prison firm IFSEC Global, 18 December 2007 Also, in the same month, G4S acquired Serbian company Progard Securitas. In 2008, G4S also acquired Touchcom, Inc. for US$23 million. Touchcom, Inc. is located in the Burlington/Bedford, Massachusetts area. The rebranding of Touchcom, Inc. to G4S was completed by 1 January 2012.G4S buys U.S.'s Touchcom for $23 million In December 2008 G4S and UNI Global Union, announced the launch of an Ethical Employment Partnership, which will drive improvements in standards across the global security industry. Simultaneous to this, G4S and the SEIU reached an agreement to end their long dispute and establish a framework to work together in the interest of employees. In 2009, G4S continued to acquire companies: Secura Monde International Limited and Shiremoor International Engineering Limited, together, the UK’s leading specialist banknote and high security technical and commercial advisory companies; All Star International for $60M, one of the premier facilities management and base operations support companies providing services to the US Government; Adesta, US-based provider of integrated security systems and communication systems; and Hill & Associates Consultants Limited, Asia’s leading provider of specialist risk-mitigation consulting services. The Västberga helicopter robbery occurred on 23 September 2009 at 05:15 CET when a G4S cash service depot was robbed in Västberga in southern Stockholm, Sweden. |publisher=Svd.se |date=2009-09-23 |accessdate=2012-08-08}} In the autumn of 2009, G4S personnel in Australia went on strike, arguing that the company had subjected them to low pay and poor working conditions. The strike imperiled the operations of the court system in the state of Victoria. The guards provided entry-point screening for weapons and bombs in both the County Court and Magistrates Court, as well as additional security in the court rooms themselves.G4S Security Strike Could Shut Down Court System, United Voices, 9 September 2009 2010 to present G4S acquired the South African Security Systems Company, Skycom, in September 2010.G4S Buys South African Security Systems Company Skycom Fox News, September 2010 Then in April 2011 it bought the Cotswold Group, a surveillance and investigations company.G4S acquires surveillance and investigations company The Cotswold Group IFSEC, 8 April 2011 Acquisitions of Guidance Monitoring and Chubb In April 2011 G4S acquired Guidance Monitoring, an international designer and manufacturer of electronic monitoring technologies, including hardware and software used for offender monitoring and tracking.Guidance Monitoring operation bought by G4S Info4 Security, 27 April 2011 In December 2011 G4S acquired the assets of Chubb Emergency Response, a large key holding company in the UK. The deal was finalised on 17 December 2011. G4S are now integrating the Chubb business into their existing key holding and response service.G4S locks down £17m Chubb deal Insider Media, 24 February 2012 Aborted acquisition of ISS On 17 October 2011, G4S announced it would purchase the Denmark-based facilities management group ISS A/S for £5.2 billion. The acquisition would have created the world's largest facilities management company.G4S shares tumble on £5.2bn ISS takeover deal BBC News Within two weeks, the deal was killed due to lack of shareholder support.G4S's deal for ISS buckled under the weight of shareholder anger The Telegraph, 1 November 2011 G4S's chief, Nick Buckles recounted the events of the failed acquisition, which cost the company tens of millions of dollars, as "...one of the most bruising experiences of my life".G4S chief Nick Buckles: 'The ISS deal failure has been one of the most bruising experiences of my life' The Telegraph, 5 November 2011 A combination of institutional investors who led the response and the minority shareholders who followed, objected to a variety of factors, not the least of which was the additional leverage and debt the deal would introduce to G4S's balance sheet. General consensus is that lack of planning for shareholder response on the G4S side doomed the deal. Furthermore, many investors and analysts questioned why the company would want to purchase a firm so far removed from its area of expertise.Has G4S Security Lost the Plot?, The Telegraph, October 2011 Alf Duch-Pedersen resigned as G4S chairman after the failure of this acquisition and was replaced by John Connolly. Management and other changes In March 2012 G4S announced that it would sell the "struggling" G4S Government Solutions business (the former Wackenhut (WSI) and All Star business) to exit the U.S. government services. In May 2013 Buckles resigned as chief executive of G4S with £1.2m payoff and was replaced by Ashley Almanza. Failure to meet London 2012 and YourStudent 2013 Security Contract On 12 July 2012 it was announced that 3,500 British troops would be deployed at the 2012 Summer Olympics due to a shortage of adequately trained G4S security staff, with Labour MP Keith Vaz claiming that, "G4S has let the country down and we have literally had to send in the troops." Shares in G4S later dropped 9% after the firm claimed it faced a possible £50 million loss as a result of failing to provide sufficient trained staff for the 2012 Olympic Games. On 17 July, the company's Chief executive, Nick Buckles, appeared before the Home Affairs Select Committee, where he apologised for the organisational failings, expressed regret at having taken on the Olympic security contract, and agreed in principle to pay bonuses to soldiers drafted at the last moment as replacement security staff. Pressed by Labour MP David Winnick, he was forced to admit that organisational situation had become a "humiliating shambles." In Newcastle G4S were replaced by 500 staff from local security firms for Olympic events.BBC News – London 2012: Queen hails Olympic 'dedication' In Scotland G4S were stripped of the security role with it passing to Strathclyde Police.BBC News – Strathclyde Police to control Scots Olympic security At Dorney Lake, the Olympic rowing and canoeing venue, a G4S manager reported G4S radios were not working so staff were relying on personal mobile phones to communicate; G4S confirmed the venue was being manned by military personnel after 66% of rostered G4S staff were failing to show. The venue manager reported parts of the CCTV system had already been replaced by Army patrols and a complete army takeover was "on the cards".BBC News – London 2012: Dorney Lake security 'a shambles' On 22 July 2012 a contractor reported that a third of his expected staff had not turned up; instead he was sent a group of mainly female, teenage students with minimal training, whom he turned away as he did not feel comfortable leaving them for night duties. Following the Olympics contract failures, the Chief Constables of Bedfordshire, Cambridgeshire and Hertfordshire are to recommend abandoning outsourcing work to G4S. They have been backed by Jim Paice, the agriculture minister and Conservative MP for South East Cambridgeshire.Chief constables want to abandon G4S scheme BBC, 20 July 2012 On 8 August 2012 G4S announced that it had finally contracted enough employees to fully fulfil its contract for the Olympic games. Although missing its initial target of 10,000, G4S announced the sending of 7,000 personnel each day to Olympic venues, in a way they felt would allow them to fully secure each venue.G4S fills Olympic security quota ESPN, 8 August 2012 Following the Olympics games, G4S provided a donation of £2.5m to military charities as a goodwill gesture.G4S donate £2 million The Guardian Sale of Wackenhut Pakistan G4S announced in late August 2012 that it would be selling its Pakistan division, Wackenhut Pakistan Limited, to its chairman Ikram Sehgal for a figure of around $10 million, according to the Financial Times. Sehgal disputed this figure, calling it “speculative” in a statement to the Express Tribune. Public Eye Award G4S was one of the nominees for the 2013 Public Eye Award, a counter-event created by NGOs, which awards the worst company of the year.Public Eye Operations Activities G4S's core services include 'Manned security services' – where it provides trained and screened security officers.People's Post The company also provides 'Security systems' such as access control, CCTV, intruder alarms, ﬁre detection, video analytics and security and building systems integration technology.Wall Street Journal Live Mint 'Monitoring and response services' is another core service, where G4S provides key holding, mobile security patrol and response services and alarm receiving and monitoring facilities.Pro Security Zone G4S also provides 'Secure facilities services' which includes integrated facilities services for entire sites or estates for commercial customers and governments.Info Logue The business provides 'Risk management and consultancy services' which also includes mine detection and clearance services.E-Mine G4S also provides electronic tagging and monitoring of offenders at home or in the community.Security Oracle The company provides back office support functions for police forces, support for front line policing including the provision of custody suite services and forensic medical services.BBC News It also manages juvenile and adult custody centres. This includes the management of all aspects of a facility and those held within the facility – similar centres are also used for the detention of asylum applicants.Prisoner escorting is another core service. G4S transports prisoners and asylum applicants between courts, police stations and custody centres.G4S Annual Report 2012 Operating structure G4S segments its business into two areas: *''Secure Solutions'' which includes services for commercial and government organisations in areas such as risk consulting, manned security, and security systems. *''Cash Solutions'' which is the outsourcing of cash cycle management for banks, financial institutions and retailers - making up 18% of G4S' turnover. Corporate social responsibility In 2011, G4S became a signatory to the UN Global Compact, the international standard to promote socially responsible business behaviour including human rights, labour, environment and anti-corruption.United Nations Global Compact In 2013, G4S launched a Human Rights Policy, co-authored by Dr Hugo Slim, an internationally recognised human rights expert, aiming to align the company’s practices with 'UN Guiding Principles on Business and Human Rights' and to introduce additional global guidelines for areas not currently covered by existing standards.AdvanceBusiness & Human Rights Resource Centre G4S is a founder signatory of the International Code of Conduct for Private Security Service Providers (ICoC), a multi-stakeholder initiative convened by the Swiss government.G4S signs global Code of Conduct for Private Security Providers Sponsorships In 2007, G4S began the G4S 4teen, an award winning programme to support 14 young athletes around the world. G4S provided financial, social and logistical support to a number of athletes taking part in London 2012, including Columbian cyclist and Olympic gold medallist Mariana Pajon, Kenyan long-distance runner Pauline Korikwiang, and Estonian discus thrower and shot-putter Margus Hunt.Born to run Haile Gebrselassie interview Telegraph OnlineLondon 2012 Olympics BMX world champion Mariana Pajon carries Colombian hopes into 2012 Telegraph OnlineHaile Gebrselassie G4S 4teen runner Pauline Korikwiang on trans world sport video First PostNFL Website Controversies Israel and Palestine G4S supplies security equipment and services for use at Israeli prisons, checkpoints and settlements in the West Bank. It also helps to maintain Israel's prison system. In 2007, the Israeli subsidiary of G4S signed a contract with the Israeli Prison Authority to provide security systems for major Israeli prisons. In April 2012, G4S released a statement detailing its activities in Israel - the provision of maintenance for some electronic security systems at a prison, a police station and a small number of checkpoints in the West Bank.Business & Human Rights Resource Centre Wackenhut subsidiary G4S subsidiary Wackenhut, in September 2005, faced allegations of security lapses at seven military bases where it was contracted to provide services. The company claimed the accusations were false and promoted by a union seeking to enrol its employees. In March 2006, whistle-blowers employed at Wackenhut released information to the press revealing that the company cheated on an anti-terrorism drill at a US nuclear site. It also performed poorly on another drill at a separate location. The allegations claimed that Wackenhut systematically violated weapons inventory and handling policies and that managers showed new hires spots at the facilities where they could take naps and cut corners during patrols. In July 2007, US Senator Bob Casey urged Interior Secretary Dirk Kempthorne to re-examine federal plans involving Wackenhut and its operations at US nuclear facilities, public transit systems and the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia. The Senator said the company was responsible for short-changing its employees. In winter 2008, the New York Times reported that the Exelon Corporation would replace Wackenhut as an in-house security provider at ten US nuclear power plants. This followed the discovery of guards sleeping while on the clock. On 24 January 2012, the Knoxville News Sentinel reported that a Wackenhut security guard slept while on the job at the Oak Ridge National Laboratory and had also used an unauthorised mobile telephone while inside the high-security facility. Photographs of the incidents were distributed to the publication, as well as the lab, Wackenhut and the US Department of Energy, which oversees the plant's operations. The facility houses approximately half a ton of Uranium 233, enough for nearly 250 improvised nuclear detonations. On July 28, 2012 the US Department of Energy's Oak Ridge National Laboratory protected by a US subsidiary of G4S, was breached by three protesters, identified as Megan Rice, 82, Michael Walli, 63 and Greg Boertje-Obed, 57, who got as far as the outer wall of the uranium building and allegedly daubed it with slogans and splashed it with human blood. The three form the anti-nuclear weapons activist group Transform Now Plowshares, a part of the Plowshares Movement. Operations at the site were suspended following the breachAnother G4S nightmare: 82-year-old nun beats guards to break into nuclear facility The Independent, 4 August 2012 after performance tests were conducted on the Wackenhut Services Inc. Oak Ridge guard force. During the tests, a federal inspector discovered copies of questions and answers for the test inside a guard force vehicle, resulting in the administrative reassignment of the new security director. In 2012, the Kansas City Star reported that three protestors were found in a secure area at the Y-12 National Security Complex. In 2013, G4S announced its intention to divest its US Government services business, citing difficulties faced by non US business in accessing appropriate data.G4S divest US Government Solutions Yahoo! Finance Death of Jimmy Mubenga In October 2010, three G4S-guards restrained and held down 46-year old Angolan deportee Jimmy Mubenga on departing British Airways flight 77, at Heathrow Airport. Security guards kept him restrained in his seat as he began shouting and seeking to resist his deportation. Police and paramedics were called when Mubenga lost consciousness. The aircraft, which had been due to lift off, then returned to the terminal. Mubenga was pronounced dead later that evening at Hillingdon hospital. Passengers reported hearing cries of "don't do this" and "they are trying to kill me." Scotland Yard's homicide unit began an investigation after the death became categorised as "unexplained". Three private security guards, contracted to escort deportees for the Home Office, were released on bail, after having been interviewed about the incident. In February 2011, The Guardian reported that G4S guards in the United Kingdom had been repeatedly warned about the use of potentially lethal force on detainees and asylum seekers. Confidential informants and several employees released the information to reporters after G4S's practices allegedly led to the death of Jimmy Mubenga. An internal document urged management to "meet this problem head on before the worst happens" and that G4S was "playing Russian roulette with detainees' lives." The following autumn, the company once again faced allegations of abuse. G4S guards were accused of verbally harassing and intimidating detainees with offensive and racist language. In July 2012, the Crown Prosecution Service (CPS) announced its conclusion that there was "insufficient evidence to bring any charges for Mr Mubenga's death" against G4S or any of its former employees. On 9 July 2013 an inquest jury, in a nine-to-one decision, found that Mubenga's death was caused by the G4S guards "using unreasonable force and acting in an unlawful manner." The CPS has announced that it is reconsidering its decision not to bring criminal charges. Unacceptable use of force by UK Border Agency In October 2012 the Chief Inspector of Prisons, Nick Hardwick published his inspection report into the G4S managed Cedars Pre-Departure Accommodation UK Border Agency (UKBA). Whilst the majority of the report praised G4S and those working at the centre, noting that "Cedars is an exceptional facility and has many practices which should be replicated in other areas of detention", G4S were criticised for using "non-approved techniques" during one particular incident in which a pregnant woman's wheelchair was tipped up whilst her feet were held. The incident used "non-approved techniques" causing significant risk to the baby and was a "simply not acceptable" use of force. In response, G4S said its staff were trying to prevent injury and that the report also praised the staff for an "exceptional level of care." Fraud allegations In July 2013, British Justice Secretary, Chris Grayling, asked the Serious Fraud Office to investigate G4S for overcharging for tagging criminals in England and Wales, claiming that it and rival company Serco charged the government for tagging people who were not actually being monitored, including tags for people in prison or out of the country, and a small number who had died, and had done so since 2005. G4S was given an opportunity to take part in a "forensic audit" but refused. In December they agreed to repay £68.5 million to the government for the fraudulent billing after the government refused their earlier offer of £24 million. South Africa Prison Accusations In October 2013, the British Broadcasting Corporation reported that there are allegations of prisoners being tortured at Mangaung Prison in South Africa. The BBC cites research from the Wits Justice Project at Wits University in Johannesburg, claiming that dozens of the nearly 3,000 inmates at the G4S prison have been tortured using electroshock and forced injections. As of October 2013, G4S said it was investigating the allegations. See also * Securitas AB * Serco Group References External links * * Company Profile on Yahoo Finance Category:Companies established in 1901 Category:Service companies of the United Kingdom Category:Security companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in West Sussex Category:Fire detection and alarm companies Category:Security guards Category:Workfare in the United Kingdom Category:Private prisons in the United Kingdom